Kitchen Mishaps
by Total Percabeth
Summary: While trying to make dinner, Jamie messes up just a little and he ends up on the floor with the food in the two minutes Mason is out of the room (For Renee! Jamie accidentally burns himself cooking for Mason (he's good at cooking but he can be clumsy), and Mason freaking out. Much fluff.)


Mason had just pumped soap into his hands when he heard a loud crash followed by a yelp.

"Ow! Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!"

Mason's stomach dropped and his blood ran cold as his mind blanked with frozen panic. The stillness lasted only half a second before he was being thrown into a whirlwind of the worst possible scenarios that could've occurred during the two minutes he stepped out of the kitchen.

What if Jamie cut himself? What if he burned himself? What if he hit himself? What if he tripped and hit his head? What if he needed to go to the hospital?

Sticking his hands under the still running water, Mason wiped the soap away and grabbed at the door handle without drying his hands.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?!" he shouted as he ran back to the kitchen. He paused when he saw Jamie half curled around himself and looking like a deformed pretzel. "What happened?" he asked again.

Jamie looked up and his eyes were filled with tears. Shit.

Mason stepped forward and crouched by the other's side, wet hands hovering over Jamie as he scanned for a visible injury.

"I, uh, I hurt my toe just, just a little. Maybe lot?"

Mason paused his search as he tried to connect what he heard while he was in the bathroom to what Jamie had just said. Looking back up at his face to make sure he heard right, Mason said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was draining the water from the pasta," Jamie said as he pointed to the sink as some form of proof, "and, uh, the pot slipped. And I dropped it. On my toe."

Processing the explanation, Mason realized that Jamie's weird hunched form was him curled around his injured foot. He also now saw a pool of water and pasta that was previously hidden behind the kitchen counter.

Mason couldn't stop the amusement from building at the absurdness of the situation. A hurt toe? That was all? "Jamie, I love you dearly, but you're a fucking idiot," his voice quivering with suppressed laughter.

"…That's fair." Jamie curled back down as he whimpered. "It hurts."

"I know," Mason tried not to laugh at Jamie's pain. "I'll get you an ice pack when I'm done washing my hands." Jamie made a hum of acknowledgement as Mason left the room.

On his way back, Mason heard Jamie hiss in pain as he looked at his foot before jerking upright and moving something when he heard Mason's footsteps.

It seemed a little off, but Mason ignored it as he reached into the freezer to grab an ice pack and a towel to soften the cold bite. He stuck out a hand to help Jamie up and limp over to a chair at the table.

"Here, this should help," he said as he crouched, gesturing to Jamie's socked feet, "let me see how bad it is."

"I-I'm okay, thanks. I should clean up the pasta and water before it damages the floor." Jamie made a half-move to stand and Mason stood and pushed down on his shoulders.

"I'll do it. You just sit there and ice your foot, okay?"

Jamie relaxed into his chair. "Yeah, okay."

As Mason spent the next few minutes cleaning up the kitchen, he periodically looked over to the table to check on Jamie. Just as he was finishing, Mason saw Jamie frowning as he pulled up his pant leg.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, some of the water from the pot splashed up my leg and I didn't think much of it, but the pain isn't going away and it really hurts."

Mason could hear the hitch of possible tears in Jamie's voice and he immediately rushed over. Seeing his red ankle and wet jeans, panic once again gripped tight at Mason's heart.

"Shit, shit, okay, you need to get those off. Now." Mason tried keeping his voice steady, but even he could hear the tremble.

Jamie wasted no time in ridding himself of his jeans, hissing when the material dragged across the aggravated area. Mason could see now that it was red halfway up Jamie's shin and partway up his other leg.

"Cool water. Okay, we need cool water." Mason was half-aware that he was mostly speaking to himself, but he didn't care. He dragged Jamie by the hand to the shower and sat him on the edge of the tub as he turned on the medium cool spray to soothe the burn, but not to shock and damage the skin in the sudden sharp change of temperature.

Jamie whimpered and Mason's heart broke.

"I know, baby, I know." Mason kissed his dirty blond hair as he sat beside Jamie on the ledge, his back to the shower. His arm closest to Jamie wrapped around his front with his hand resting on his opposite shoulder.

Jamie let his head fall to the side, leaning it against Mason's.

"If it still hurts a lot after about 10 minutes, then we should probably go to the hospital."

"Yeah, okay."

Mason sat there, talking quietly to distract Jamie from the pain as he ran one hand up and down his back. His other hand ran through his blond hair and Jamie leaned into the comforting touch.

"My feet are going numb," Jamie whined not too long later.

Mason checked his watch. "Yeah, it's been 12 minutes, so you're probably good to leave the water." He paused as he was hit with a wave of anxiousness. "You did mean from the cool water, right? Not the burn?"

"Yeah. Well, it's more so cold than just cool."

Mason pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie and stuck his hand under the spray and yelped in surprise. "Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be so cold."

"S'okay." There was an emotionally-tired drowsiness to Jamie's voice that made his heart ache.

"Do you want to cuddle on the couch or in bed? I can order in a pizza and we can watch something. How does that sound?"

Jamie nodded and Mason pressed a kiss to his temple.

Soon, the two of them were wrapped up in blankets in the bed, with the exception of Jamie's legs which were propped up on a pillow and had a layer of aloe vera and a cool cloth draped over them.

Jamie pushed the empty pizza box to the floor and snuggled down to continue watching the movie on Mason's laptop.

When the other started rising from the bed, Jamie propped himself up onto his elbows and protested loudly. "Noo, where are you going?"

"To take the pizza box out to the kitchen before it reeks of pizza in here-"

"-so?" Jamie interrupted. Mason raised an eyebrow and Jamie sunk into the pillow with a pout. "Fine."

"Besides," Mason continued as he kissed Jamie's forehead, "I should change the cloth for a new one. Don't worry about pausing it," he called as he walked out of the room.

"Wasn't gonna," Jamie shouted after him.

All he got in reply was an arm stuck through the doorway to flip him the bird.

Jamie laughed then called out again. "Can you get me a cup of water?"

"Baby!" He heard shouted back.

Like the mature person he was, Jamie stuck his tongue out in Mason's general direction.

Before long, Mason was back with a fresh, cool cloth for his burn and a cup of water.

Jamie pushed the laptop to the side as he sat up to accept the drink while Mason tended to his feet.

When Mason crawled back under the covers, Jamie tugged him close as he fisted the sleeve of Mason's hoodie with his free hand. Mason greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and Jamie returned a kiss to his lips. With his hand still gripping the sweater, Jamie pulled Mason's arms around his waist as he leaned back against his chest with his cup of water, turning back to the movie.

After it was over, the two lay down, cuddling in each other's arms.

"Hey," Jamie said, staring into Mason's affectionate eyes.

"Hi."

One of Mason's hands came up to cup his cheek. Jamie nuzzled into the soft material as he grabbed his other hand, tangling their fingers together.

"You doing okay?" Mason asked, fingers brushing over his cheeks.

A smile crawled across Jamie's face and he nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. It was tender and loving and Jamie sighed happily. Being in Mason's arms always made him contented and peaceful.

"I love you," he whispered into Mason's lips.

"I love you, too," Mason mumbled back.

Temporarily forgetting about his injured feet and legs, Jamie turned on his side to curl into Mason only to be met with a painful scraping on the sensitive skin. He drew in a sharp breath before letting out a curse.

Mason sat up and immediately starting checking to make sure that he was okay.

"No, no. I'm fine," Jamie insisted as he held his arms out for Mason to come back. "I just, I just forgot for a second. Sorry for making you worried. Y'know. About everything."

Satisfied, Mason lay back down and Jamie nuzzled into his neck, pressing soft, little kisses on his warm skin.

"It's my job to worry about you. You're my husband."


End file.
